


RED

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes owns my life, Dominant Bucky Barnes, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless rough Bucky Barnes smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. Let me know what you think!

“He did WHAT?!” I demanded, gaping at Steve.

“Shut your damn mouth, Rogers. You’ll get her all worked up over nothin’.” Bucky rolled his eyes, turning to rummage through the refrigerator.

Steve dragged a hand down his face. “Buck, charging into a terrorist base without cover isn’t “nothin’”. Its reckless behavior. You were just allowed to begin accompanying us on missions. You don’t work alone anymore. Impulsive decisions you make can put everyone on the mission in danger.” 

No response.

Steve sighed and ran a hand though his blonde hair, his exhaustion from the two week mission apparent. As he walked heavily toward the elevator to head to his own quarters he glanced in my direction, a helpless look in his eyes, silently begging me to try to talk some sense into his best friend. Obviously this wasn’t the first exchange on the subject.

The elevator dinged and Steve stepped in. “Buck, I don’t mean to question your abilities or your decision making. You’re my friend and I just want you to be safe.” The doors slid closed, leaving us alone.

I stood quiet for a moment, squeezing my hands into fists, trying to calm my breathing. “What the fuck were you thinking, James?” I hissed. 

Bucky spun around to face me. “I was thinking that there was a mission to be completed,” he spat. “I saw what had to be done and I did it. End of story. Everyone is fine. We have the information we need. I’ve done all of this before!”

He stalked past me, heading for our bedroom. He kicked off his boots and began the long process of shedding all of his gear. I stood in the doorway, my shaking hands jammed onto my hips.

“Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?” I screamed. “You could have been captured! You could have been hurt! You could have been fucking killed! Is that what you’re trying to do?” I yanked his flesh arm, forcing him to turn and look me in the eye. “Are you trying to get yourself killed and leave me all alone?!”

He twisted his arm, jerking it from my grasp and gripped the back of my neck with his metal hand, harshly bringing my face up to his own. “I want you and Steve to stop acting like I’m new to this.” His low, menacing tone sent a chill down my spine. “I’ve done it all before. I know what I’m doing.” He dropped his hand and stepped back, coldly looking me in the eye. “Don’t fucking question me again.”

I saw red.

I slammed the back of my hand into his jaw. His head whipped viciously to the side. 

“Maybe that’ll knock some sense into your dumb ass! Just because you don’t give a damn about your own safety doesn’t mean no one else does! I don’t know what I would do if I lost you and as long as you make stupid, bullheaded decisions, I will fucking question them! And don’t you ever fucking speak to me that way again.” I screamed at him.

He just stood there, his eyes smoldering behind strands of long brown hair. Then, faster than I could blink, his metal arm threw me against the wall. He didn’t bother to cushion my head, and my skull smacked against the hard surface. I growled and slammed my fists into his massive chest, trying in vain to shove him away. His flesh hand gripped my throat, his hips keeping me trapped against the wall. 

“Now doll, that wasn’t very nice was it?” his deep voice rasped in my ear.

I was not going to satisfy him with an answer. I raised my chin and glared defiantly at him. He just smirked darkly down at me. He leaned in, pressing his huge palm into my neck with all the strength his bulging bicep could deliver. Fuck him, using my kinks against me. He shoved a muscular thigh roughly against my core. I choked and gasped for air. His icy blue eyes bore into mine.

“I asked you a question.” 

“Fuck. You.”, I managed to wheeze out.

“You know doll, this isn't the welcome home treatment I was hopin’ to get from you. I missed you, darlin’. Two weeks is a long time to be alone. I planned on layin’ you down and takin’ care of you. Nice and slow and sweet, all night long. But I don’t think you deserve that now. You’re bein’ a damn brat, screamin’ and talkin’ back to me. I’m disappointed in you.” he drawled.

I was beginning to see stars but I managed to hold his intense stare as stubbornly as I could while gasping for the slightest breath of oxygen. He suddenly released me, stepping away as I doubled over, heaving and sucking air into my lungs. His metal hand gripped my hair at the back of my head and pulled my face inches from his own. His flesh fingers softly stroked my cheek.

“Strip. Now. Then wait on the edge of the bed for me.” His voice was deathly calm.

“Fuck you, Barnes.”

He flashed me a smirk that was downright sinful. 

“Oh doll, you will. All night long.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it! Thanks for reading!

James Barnes was not a small man. His huge, broad frame could be downright intimidating. He stood in front of me still in his combat boots and pants, a gun holstered at his hip and a knife strapped to his massive thigh. He had only shed his shirt, leaving his huge, muscular expanse of chest and abdomen bare to me. It was the most arousing thing I’d ever seen. A shiver of lustful need shook its way down my body and ended in my core. I tore my eyes from his beautiful frame and stared at the floor, fighting the urge to clench my thighs together to relieve the ache that had grown there. My resolve was weakening and I was struggling to remember why I was so furious.

“Strip.” 

The gravelly command sent another wave of warmth to my sex. I had to get out. I wasn’t going to let him win this.

“No.”

I spun around and fled to the doorway. Before I took two steps, Bucky’s hand entangled itself in my long hair and he jerked me backward into his solid chest.

“Did you really think I would let you just walk away?” he whispered darkly against my ear.

His unforgiving hold on my hair kept my head pressed back into his shoulder. His metal hand began to slowly make its way up my left side. His cold metal fingers slid under my loose shirt and trailed up my stomach. His hand encased my breast and he squeezed harshly. “You’re not really mad, are you, doll?” My jaw clenched. The cool metal made its way up higher, and he encased my neck with his hand. He squeezed lightly, slowly increasing the strength of his hold until my breath became slightly labored. “You’re not really mad as me,” he purred in my ear. His warm breath washing over my cheek and the unrelenting pressure on my throat were almost too much. I squeezed my eyes shut as I struggled fiercely to keep a moan from escaping. 

“Let go of me,” I gasped. My words sounded forceful, even though my body was burning with need for his touch. His hand released my throat and I panted, trying to regain a shred of control. Bucky began to slide his metal hand agonizingly slowly down the front of my body. I knew if it reached its destination I was done for. His flesh hand’s grip on my hair had loosened slightly and I threw myself toward the door in a pathetic attempt to run away from this battle I knew I couldn’t win. Bucky wrenched my head back by my hair harder than before and my back slammed into his bare chest. His metal hand flew up and grabbed my chin, turning my face to his.

“Stop fightin’ me. You’re going to stand here and enjoy this.” 

His flesh hand released my hair and slid under the waistband of my sweatpants. He captured my clit between two warm fingers, rolling it and circling slowly, and I jumped back against him. His grip on my chin stayed firm so I was able to see that beautifully wicked smirk slowly appear as he watched me struggle to keep my composure. Suddenly he shoved a metal finger deep into my cunt. My walls clenched around it, my hips bucked against his hand, my back arched against his hard body, and his grin grew even wider. 

“Now baby, you can act like you don’t want it but your body’s givin’ you away.” 

He curled his fingers hard against my g-spot, a crude wet sound punctuating his words. He began to gently grind the heel of his palm against my clit while continuing to roughly massage my spot. My body was crying out for the sweet release, but I clenched my fists and tried to fight off the ecstasy building in my core. But it was all in vain, because Bucky knew me too well. He knew where to touch and caress. He knew when to delve a second finger into my slick folds and curl them faster and impossibly harder against my sweet spot. He knew exactly what to do to reduce me to a writhing, gasping mess in his arms. Bucky knew my body like the back of his hand, and it was my undoing.

My body shuddered violently as the intense pleasure came crashing down on me. Bucky continued thrusting his fingers in and out of my pulsating sex, pulling more and more arousal from me until I felt it dripping down my thighs. I gasped for air as he pulled his fingers from me and dragged his hand up my body, smearing the wetness that covered his palm over my skin. He looked into my eyes, that arrogant smirk making my pussy throb, and ran a still dripping metal finger over my lips and down my neck. Before I could stop myself I slid my tongue over my lip, tasting what he left there for me. His blue eyes glinted wickedly and a short laugh rumbled in his chest. 

Bucky grabbed both my wrists, pulling them behind my back and trapping them together with his metal hand. He buried his flesh hand in my hair and gently tilted my head to the side. He planted soft, searing kisses up the side of my neck, his tongue lightly brushing my skin. My knees nearly buckled. Bucky gripped my wrists tighter and ground his hard bulge into my palms, making me gasp softly. He bit down on my neck. 

“Get on your knees.”

“No.”

He spun me around, still clasping my wrists together behind me. His flesh finger dipped down into my folds again, running the tip from my my bundle of nerves to my entrance a tortuously slow pace. He leaned in, barely ghosting his lips over mine. My eyes drifted closed.

“It wasn’t a request.”

My legs were still weak from his blissful torture and he easily shoved me onto my knees in front of him. I held his gaze, his bright blue eyes gone dark with lust.

“You’ve got such a dirty mouth, doll. Lets put it to good use.”

His metal finger, slick from my arousal slid, easily between my lips. He lightly ran it over my tongue.

“I took good care of you, made you feel real good. I think you can return the favor.” He cocked his head to the side, his dark hair falling over half of his face. That damn smirk returned, making my breath catch. “I can make you glad you did.”

He pulled the finger from my mouth. His fingers rested firmly against my neck, holding my head in place while his thumb traced over my lips. His flesh hand undid the button and dragged down the zipper on those damn black combat pants that fit him like a glove. He reached in and slowly pulled out his length. It was all I could do to not whimper. He was so perfect. He flashed an almost predatory smile and slowly stroked himself. I swallowed hard. His fingers twitched against my neck. He gripped the base of his cock and grazed the tip against my bottom lip.

“Come on baby, open up for me.” The sound of his deep, throaty voice sent insatiable desire surging through my entire body and I moaned. The smell of him, the sound of him, the sight of him, it was all too much.

Fuck him. Fuck it all.

I gripped the gun holstered on his hip with one hand and dug the nails of my other into his thick, powerful thigh. He plunged his thick cock into my mouth. I sucked hard and circled my tongue around the tip. Bucky’s thighs strained and his eyes, fluttered closed. His hands gathered up my hair and he held my head with both hands. He began driving his hips forward as he tugged my face toward his body, fucking himself with my mouth. My saliva coated his shaft and dripped down my chin. The wet, choking sounds when he hit the back of my throat were absolutely sinful. His abdominals clenched and the deep groan he let out made my sex throb with want. I slid my hand from the gun on his hip up the hard wall of muscle in front of me. I dragged my nails down his abs hard, leaving long red marks. I pushed my head forward until my nose hit the dark patch of hair at his base and his cock was down my throat.

“Oh doll, oh god,” he rasped. His hands gripped my hair so hard it strained at the roots. He wrenched himself from my mouth, chest heaving. I coughed and panted as he wrapped his hand around my waist and jerked me to my feet. “Strip. Now,” he growled. He turned to slam the bedroom door closed as I ripped my loose t-shirt from my body. Bucky grabbed my shoulder, pushing me back toward the bed. As the back of my knees hit the mattress, he snatched the knife strapped to his hip, flipping it up and pressing the dull end against my flesh. He slid it up and slit my bra in half between my breasts. He reached around to my back with his metal hand and tore the remnants away from my body as he tossed the knife onto the bedside table. 

“What the FUCK James?!” I yelled harshly.

“Too slow,” he answered simply as he grabbed my sweats and began to slide them off. “You can’t swallow my cock like that and not expect me to get all worked up.”

My sweatpants hit the floor and I stepped out of them. Bucky looked down at me with burning eyes. “Oh, you skipped the panties, huh?” he smirked, taunting me. “Such a good girl, waitin’ wet and half dressed for me to get home.” He dug his fingers into my waist and kissed me hard, his tongue gliding over my lips and massaging my own. I bit his lip. Hard. The metallic taste of blood lingered on my tongue when he pulled away.

“Why so hateful, doll? I’m just thanking you for bein’ so ready and willin’ to please me.” He touched his flesh finger to his lip and looked at the red smeared on the tip. He cupped my face with his metal hand, his thumb stroking my cheek. “I could spank you for that but I think you’d enjoy that too much.” His flesh hand gripped my ass harshly. “Dirty girl.”

Bucky bent down, grabbing me by the back of my thighs and threw me onto the bed. He stepped back and begin to strip off what remained of his mission outfit, gazing hungrily down at me. He jerked off his boots and kicked them under the bed. His skilled fingers made quick work of the holders fastened around his waist and thigh and he dropped them onto the bedside table with his knife. His already undone pants hung low on his hips and he shoved them down, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. My entire body clenched and I squeezed my thighs together to relieve the burning between them. He flashed a shit eating grin and hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly, slowly, very slowly began to slide them down his bulging thighs.

“Goddammit Bucky!” I spat.

Bucky dropped the briefs to the floor and stood in front of me, completely bare. He was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. My body ached with need.

“Patience, doll. Good things come to those who wait,” he lectured me.

“Forget a damn terrorist, I’m going to kill you myself if you don’t fuck me right now.” I all but screamed with frustration.

Bucky reached into the top drawer of the bedside table and grabbed a hair tie. He pulled his dark hair into a messy bun at the back of his head. Two strands slid back down, framing his criminally beautiful face. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the bed and licked his lips.

“Ask me nicely.”

I gaped at him. He smirked right back because he knew. I was powerless to resist him. He owned me; mind, body and soul. I would do anything he asked of me. Damn him.

“Please, James. Please take me,” I whimpered, not caring how pathetic I sounded.

Desire darkened his eyes and the intensity of his gaze nearly took my breath away. He slowly crawled onto the bed and between my legs. “Anything for you.”

His mouth took over mine. Our tongues danced together. He took my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently. He held himself up on his metal hand and took himself in his flesh hand. He gently rubbed the tip of his length back and forth over my clit. 

“James, please,” I breathed.

Bucky held my gaze as he slid his cock down to my wetness and pressed his long cock into my pulsing cunt. My back arched and I nearly cried from the sheer ecstasy. It filled me so completely, stretched me so perfectly. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, Bucky let out a throaty moan. He held himself up, a hand on either side of my head. His eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttering against his skin. He panted lightly. 

“Oh god, baby, you're so good… so damn good.”

I could only moan in response as he began to thrust into me. He was so impossibly deep I couldn’t breathe. I reached up and took hold of the back of his neck, pulling his soft lips down to meet mine. Bucky rested his weight on his metal forearm beside my head. His warm flesh hand caressed my cheek as he ground his hips into mine. I gently sucked his bottom lip, running my tongue lightly over the place my teeth had cut into it. Bucky groaned deeply into my mouth and slid his flesh hand to my neck. His thumb massaged my throat as he took over the kiss. He sucked on my tongue and softly bit my bottom lip. His tip was stroking against my spot every time he slid his length into my pulsing sex. I could feel the fire igniting in my core. Moaning softly, I buried my hands in his hair, more of it falling out of the loose bun. I tugged back with both hands, exposing his neck. I licked a long, light line up to his ear.

“ I love you, Bucky Barnes,” I whispered before I bit down on the spot directly beneath his ear that I knew would be his undoing. 

Bucky growled from deep in his throat and began roughly slamming his hips into mine, forcing a sharp gasp from me. My back arched and my head fell back into the pillows. His warm hand grabbed my breast and he sucked the nipple into his mouth. He dragged his tongue over it before sucking hard, then biting the sensitive underside. A soft cry escaped my throat but it was drowned out by another low growl from Bucky. He pulled himself out of me and I cried out at the sudden emptiness. He flipped me onto my stomach and pulled my hips up. I rested my elbows on the bed and arched my back, completely giving myself to him. Bucky groaned softly, lightly gripping my hips and slowly sliding his length up and down between my ass cheeks. He leaned forward, placing light wet kisses up my spine. My head dropped down between my elbows and my core tightened.

“Bucky, please.”

Bucky nudged the head of his cock against my swollen lips. His kisses reached my neck and his hair tickled my shoulder. He roughly jerked my hips backward as he drove his hips forward, impaling me on his thick, hard length. The breath was knocked from my lungs and my chest collapsed to the bed. Bucky’s teeth grazed the shell of my ear.

“I love you too.”

He kissed my shoulder lightly. Then his metal hand gripped my shoulder, his flesh hand grasping my hip. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in and setting a fast, hard, relentless pace. His fingertips dug harshly into my flesh and his powerful thrusts forced my breath from me. The sharp pain and the fierce pleasure set my body on fire.

“Why so quiet doll,” Bucky grunted. “You always scream for me.”

His thrusts became impossibly harder. I thought my heart would stop. He jerked me upright, my back against his hard, sweaty chest. His metal hand wrapped around my throat and his flesh fingers tightly gripped my hair.

“Sing for me,” He commanded huskily in my ear.

And I did.

It was absolutely filthy, all of it. My obscene screaming and moaning, his throaty groans and grunts, the creaking of the bed, the headboard banging into the wall, the sweat accumulating on my back and running down my sides, the sound of his hips harshly slamming against the back of my thighs, the wet sounds of his length pounding into my core, the sharp cracks of his hand slapping against my ass. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air. It was so dirty. It was animalistic, ravenous, insatiable lust.

The fire in my core had spread over my entire body. My muscles spasmed, my pussy clenched and my vision blurred. “Bucky… oh god… FUCK,” I screamed as the intense shocks of pleasure jolted through my body. Bucky followed me with a strangled cry, his cock twitching and spilling his hot climax deep inside my swollen cunt. He collapsed beside of me, eyes closed, strands of his sweaty hair sticking to his face. I sat back on my ankles and softly stroked his chest with my fingertips.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered.

“Me too.”

“I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.”

“Please, promise me you’ll always come back to me.”

He opened his eyes and grabbed my hand. “I promise I’ll do my best. I’m sorry for worryin’ you so much. I know I’m not the easiest man to have.”

I squeezed his hand lightly. “That’s true. But you’re the easiest man to love.”

I leaned forward and kissed him, gently nibbling on his soft bottom lip.

“I desperately need a shower now,” I laughed, swinging my feet off the bed. As soon as I put weight on my legs, my knees wobbled. I grabbed onto the bedside table for support and fell back onto the bed. “Shit,” I muttered.

Bucky chuckled and made his way around the bed. “I told you, doll,” he said as he swept me up into his well-muscled arms. “I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
